


Thank You

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: Season 1, before Mike leaves for school, the day they meet at the power lines.Eleven shows a hint of affection towards the boy that gave her a home, made her safe, and, although unknown to himself, really cares for her.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea how or why this came to mind; I mostly avoid Season 1 stories so this is definitely an odd one for me. As such, opinions after reading would be greatly appriciated!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I don't expect this to perfectly match how the conversation between them went. I apologize if I've differed quite a bit where unintended.

“Morning El!” Mike announces himself as he enters the basement, running towards the fort he’d made for the girl he found. “I got you breakfast!” he passes gives her a single Eggo. Glancing down, he notices his SuperCom in her hands.

“Hey! You found my SuperCom! Pretty cool, huh? I talk to the guys with it, although it’s mostly Dustin, ‘cause Lucas is too far away...” he notices his rambling, and stops himself. “Hey uh, so after school, I need you to meet us by the power lines…” he begins.

“Power lines?” she asks.

“Yeah, outside the house, that way.” he points in a direction. She nods her head.

“After school?” she asks.

“Yeah, three fifteen.” he confirms. Her head tilts, and he suddenly realises she has no way to tell the time. _(Can she tell the time at all?)_

Taking off his calculator watch, he places it onto her arm; she doesn’t flinch away this time, he notices, which, although he’d never admit it, makes him really happy.

“Michael!” his mother calls from upstairs, clearly telling him he’s going to be late, even though she’d only said his name.

“Coming!” he shouts, suddenly regretting it as he remembers the timid girl next to him. As he returns his glance to her, and she seems okay with it, he relaxes, and continues.  
“When the numbers read three-one-five, meet us outside.”

“Three… one… five.” she repeats.

“Yeah! Three one five. All right, I need to go. See you later!” he climbs to his feet, beginning to walk towards the basement stairs.

“Mike?” she calls for him to stop, which he does as he turns back to her.

“Yeah?”

She steps up to her feet, slowly walking towards him. She stops next to him for a moment, both looking into each-other’s eyes.  She’s still very timid, and she’s unsure of whether to continue, but she does. Slowly leaning forward, she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight. He’s confused, unsure where the sudden show of affection had come from.  Eventually relaxing into it, he slowly returns the hug, his hands raising slowly to her back, as to not startle her.

“Thank you.” is all she says; chin resting on his shoulder. Although unseen by her, his eyebrows furrow as his confusion increases.

“What for?” he asks. A brief moment passes before she pulls back slowly, breaking the hug. She points to the fort he’d made her, before turning her gaze back to him, with a small smile on her lips.

“Thank you.” she repeats.

“Oh, uh… yeah, no problem! Of course!” he responds with a smile, as hers slightly increases. Their stares persist for a moment, eyes locked together, neither really knowing how to break it.

“Michael!” his mother calls again, finally aiding his ability to slowly retreat away.

“See you after school, yeah?”

She nods her head in confirmation, as he does too in response. With that, he makes his way upstairs to start the day as normal, leaving her alone. She looks to the fort once again, and her smile threatens to widen once more.  _Friend. Safe._ She thinks to herself, before climbing back in, crossing her legs as she sits.

_Happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
